1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a sewing machine having a cutting mechanism that is operated rigidly and stably, thereby facilitating the user operating the sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sewing machine comprises a fixed lower cutter, and an upper cutter mounted on a support seat and movable relative to the lower cutter. The support seat is moved horizontally and vertically so as to adjust the position of the upper cutter. However, the support seat cannot support the upper cutter rigidly and stably, so that the upper cutter easily vibrates during movement, thereby decreasing the working efficiency. In addition, the lower cutter is not positioned exactly, so that when the upper cutter touches the lower cutter to cut the cloth, the lower cutter is easily deflected, thereby affecting quality of the cloth.